the_return_to_freddys_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lockjaw
Were you looking for Lockjaw's counterpart Shadow Lockjaw, Shadow Puppet , Spring Bonnie, Golden Freddy or ''Golden Lockjaw from Fredbear's Family Diner?'' Frank Burt ''AKA '''Lockjaw '''is a minor hallucination and animatronic in The Return to Freddy 2, and the main antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 3 and 4. TRTF3= = Story = -------------------------------------- He started to work as an animatronic in Frank Burt's Pizza. Some time after, in Fredbear's Family Diner, he was scrapped and left in the basement along with Kitty fazcat, The Puppet, and Sugar. During his stayin Fredbear's Family Diner a child died inside him after trying to hide from the purple guy in him resulting in the kid soul possessing the animatronic. = Behavior = ------------------------------------------------- In The Return to Freddy's 2, Lockjaw doesn't become active in any specific night and can be active since the first night. He isn't hostile to the player and the only thing he does is create hallucinations that can distract the player, which could result in another animatronic entering the office and attacking the player, resulting in a game over with the player stuffed inside a empty Freddy Fazbear suit. In The Return to Freddy's 3 Lockjaw will become active at night 2 along with Bonnie. Unlike the second game he can cause real damage to the player. He, and other animatronics, will wander around Fazbear's Fantasy Land. the only way to stop his progress towards the office is to close the camera's doors once he is spot in camera. Once he has reached the office hall there is no way to lure him off and the only way to avoid his attack is to not look left. When Lockjaw enters your office he'll jumpscare you, resulting in a game over. In The Return to Freddy's 4, Lockjaw can begin moving on Night 1. = Trivia = --------------------------------------------------------- * Rarely, when the players starts the game some images will pop up showing Lockjaw taking out his face, revealing that there's a human inside him. *He's really dangerous when he close to The Office, so in early nights if he appears in the hallway outside the office at 5 am it is recommended to the player don't look at the cameras as that could make him move inside the office and kill the player,ending the night and resulting in a game over. *He is one of the three animatronics to have a shadow counterpart, being the others Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy. **There are possibilities that Shadow Lockjaw and him doesn't have any connetion but appearence as he can be seen glitching the TRtF2 animatronics before the kid inside Lockjaw was murdered. *It is unknow the quantity of childrens that died inside him as a kid can be see dying inside him in two different minigames. **In any case there's the possiblity that both games represent the death of the same kid in different perspectives. *In rare occasions when game starts he can jumpscare the player resulting in an "instant death". **This also happens in the 2nd game, but not really and killing the player. *BFPfilms, the game creator confirmed he had several nightmares about Lockjaw while creating the 3rd game. **He also confirmed he had tried to put Lockjaw since the first game. *If lockjaw is in the office, the player should not look left as it triggers his jumpscare, making hard to tell if a animatronic is in the left hall. *Somehow, Lockjaw has 4 fingers on each hand, even though that he is a springlock suit. **It is possible that the kid is not big enough to reach his hands and feet. |-|TRTF4= Lockjaw appears in The Return to Freddy's 4. = Appearance = ----------------------------------------------- COMING SOON = Behavior = -------------------------------------------- Lockjaw can begin moving on the 1st night. He starts in CAM 11 he will then go to the 2 closest cams then goes to CAM 7, CAM 3, then CAM 9 then he will walk past the office then appear standing in while his head twitches if the player releases steam he will go away and repeat the cycle. if the player does not then he will jumpscare the player resulting in a game over. = Trivia = ------------------------------------ *Lockjaw's real name is Frank Burt, revealed in the newspaper when you start the first night. **It is also revealed that Lockjaw was the first animatronic ever created *In Nightmare fuel is revealed that the child that possess Lockjaw also once possessed the Puppet |-|Gallery= = Gameplay = --------------------------------------- 1390.png 1389.png 1382.png 1030.png @-@.jpg Die.jpg The return to freddy s 3 png by thesitcixd-d8r2oqi.png Youvecreatedme.jpg Lockjawonunknowncam.jpg 1178.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1180.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1182.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1183.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1185.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1187.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. 1188.png|Lockjaw's Vision as seen in the View Animatronic mechanic. Lockjawpng.jpg|Lockjaw from the extra menu ?atdoor.jpg|Lockjaw before entering the office, as seen in TRTF4. Lockjawoutsideoffice.jpg |Another position before Lockjaw enters the office, as seen in TRTF4. LockjawTRTF4.jpg |Lockjaw in the office, as seen in TRTF4. 673 by thesitcixd-d8r2k31.png|Lockjaw from the "opening soon!" Newspaper. Lockjawroom10.png|lockjaw in CAM 10. 65257_uwiaxhie (1).jpg|Lockjaw as seen on BFPGames. Lockjawcam9.png|lockjaw in CAM 9. output_APnKnx.gif|Lockjaw's jumpscare in ''The Return To Freddy's 4. Lockjawcam11trtf4.png|lockjaw in CAM 11. Download.gif|Lockjaw Twitching in the main menu. Category:Old Characters Category:The Return to Freddy's 3 Category:The Return to Freddy's 4 Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:TRTF3 Category:TRTF4 Extras Mode